


Red oni, blue dragon

by duesternis



Series: Shoot me down and lift me up [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Canon Disabled Character, Confessions, Crime syndicate Au, Fluff, M/M, Not Overwatch AU, Prosthetics, Surprises, Tattoos, Top Hanzo Shimada, heartfelt porn, is this even consistent?, pass it on hanzo likes em vocal, pass it on jesse cries during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: The dragon marks what is his and confesses a thing or two.
 
-----ninth part, nearing the end of a crime syndicate AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had some trouble writing this.
> 
> @waldwasser, here you go. Beware of naughtiness.

There was no steady hum and no other people milling about.  
No one sitting around waiting for their turn.  
No one planning a motive at the low desk in the back of the room.  
Only Jesse stretched out on his belly and the steady hand of the old, shirtless man sitting at his side. There were tigers and dragons and demons charging over the wrinkled torso and the old arms. A red flower bloomed over his heart and Jesse didn’t want to know how long he had to sit for them.  
This was his umpteenth sitting and he was growing tired of the careful pokes and smarts in his side.  
He sighed and barely kept himself from shifting.  
The old man exhaled and gave Jesse’s side a sharp slap. „Still, American.“  
The quiet, careful way with which he spoke, when he spoke at all, was comforting after weeks of trouble and danger.  
„Sorry.“ Jesse grinned at him and got a lift of a drooping eyebrow back.

The needle was dipped into the red, rich ink and inserted back into his skin. Jesse exhaled under the new pinprick of pain and closed his eyes.  
„You think much. Think less and let the ink in. Then time will pass.“  
„I’m tryin‘.“ Jesse smiled, eyes still closed and tried to empty his churning brain.  
After a few attempts he settled on thinking of Shimada. Hanzo. His beautiful dragon and the way his whole body shook when he laughed, deep from his belly.  
The languid way his hands combed through his long hair, before he braided it loosely over one shoulder, breakfast infront of him and the midday sun on his back.  
The heat in his brown eyes when there was nothing but the low light on the bedside table and Jesse’s lips tingled from the dragon’s hunger.  
The warmth of the thin skin behind Hanzo’s ear and the soft shaking it brought to his breath and shoulders.  
Jesse exhaled warmly and the old man at his side laughed quietly. „See? No pain. You can dress. We will finish tomorrow.“

With some difficulty he opened his eyes and saw Hanzo sit at the table in the back.  
Their eyes met and Jesse sat up. The old man handed him his t-shirt and Jesse dressed. Pulled his pants up over the tender skin on his side and frushed his hand through his hair.  
Silently they left the tattoo studio together and sat down in the back of the dark car waiting for them at the curb.  
Hanzo said something to the man driving them and Jesse smiled. He really loved it when Hanzo spoke Japanese, vowels round and thick with his rich voice.  
They rolled out of the city and into the suburbs of Hanamura. Old snow-piles at the side of the streets were occupied by children, playing in the grey heaps.  
From above a new sheen of white covered them.  
„Where’re we goin‘, darlin‘? This ain’t the way home.“ Jesse leaned against the window and peered out into the streets.  
The houses looked old but clean. Well-kept and tended for.  
Jesse liked it. Watched a mother stand in a door and ruffle a girl’s hair with a fond laugh. She had a baby on her hip and a small boy hanging off her skirt.  
„A surprise.“ Hanzo smiled a small, private smile and Jesse raised a single brow at him.  
„Ain’t so fond of surprises, dear.“  
„You’ll be fond of this one.“ A big smile now. „Trust me.“ 

Hanzo rubbed his thumb into the spot just above Jesse’s knee and Jesse smiled at him, eyes warm and open. „Let’s see.“  
A few moments later the car pulled up in front of a closed gate and Hanzo got out of the car.  
Jesse followed him a breath later.  
The gate opened under Hanzo’s hand and a small garden, blanketed with white, led up to an equally small house. The front door opened and a woman, maybe their age, bowed to them.  
A huge red mark stretched over the side of her face and over the better part of her neck until it dipped under the collar of her jacket.  
The side of her lips that was touched by it was drawn down into a constant frown. She wore traditional clothing.  
Hanzo bowed to the woman and Jesse followed suit, bowing just that bit lower than Hanzo. He’d never learn how much was too much and how much was just good in which situation.  
„Come inside.“ She spoke flawless English, even better than Hanzo. Not a sliver of an accent in her sombre voice.  
The woman turned and walked into her small house, leaving the door open in her back.  
They left their shoes by the door and followed her into her home.

Carpets covered almost every inch of the floor and draperies hung from the walls in all the rooms they passed, damping their steps into hollow pads.  
At the end of the house the woman turned to the right and opened a bland door.  
It led into a working shed or crafts space of some kind.  
„Please wait here.“ She smiled at them over her shoulder and Hanzo sat down on one of the low couches in the room they had been left in. Jesse walked along the walls and studied the draperies.  
They looked Indian or Thai. The carpets on the floor were Persian.  
It smelled distinctly of tea in the house. Something metallic clattered in the room the woman had entered.  
Jesse cleared his throat and looked at Hanzo. „Who’s she? A friend?“  
Hanzo was quiet for a moment. Then: „A friend. A close one.“ One of those private smiles again. „Her name is Lucy.“  
„Very Japanese.“ Jesse winked at Hanzo and was rewarded with a snort. An amused huff of breath came from the door.  
„I’m from Bristol.“ Lucy smiled at Jesse from across the room and closed the door to her working space behind her petite back.

„And I assume you are Jesse McCree.“  
She looked at Hanzo with a curl of her lip and Hanzo studied the carpet under the couch table.  
„Right-o, ma’am. Jesse McCree, at yer service.“ He tipped his hat, bowed again and hooked his thumb into his belt. „My pleasure.“  
Lucy laughed behind a hand and walked over to the table. Hanzo beckoned Jesse over with a tilt of his jaw.  
With a huff the couch dipped under the additional weight. Lucy put a box down on the table and took a seat in a tiny armchair.  
She pointed at the box with glowing eyes. „Open it, please.“  
Jesse looked at Hanzo expectantly and was met with a smile that he had no other word for than shy. But Shimada Hanzo and shy didn’t even appear in the same book.  
Nothing happened.

Hanzo fidgeted and gently touched Jesse’s thigh with the back of his hand. „It’s for you.“  
„Fer me? Well, then...“ He shrugged, scooted forward and took the wooden box. It looked a bit like a coffin.  
He slid the lid off and looked inside. On a bed of black fabric lay a silver arm. Mechanical intricaties and tiny cables spread over the wrist and fingers. A wolf’s jaw on a plate that was obviously meant to be the forearm. There was no joint.  
The arm ended shortly below where a joint should be.  
Jesse was suddenly hot. Sweat under his collar and on his chest.  
„What...?“  
Hanzo shifted at his side and pointed at the box. Lucy licked her slanted lips and rubbed her hands over her legs.  
„It’s for you, Mister McCree. Hanzo asked me to make one for you, based on your old one. I took the liberty to update it in design and function.“  
Jesse blinked and stared at the bright, shining metal on his knees. „I...“  
„Please take it as a token of my gratitude.“ Hanzo bowed his head to Jesse, presenting the pale stretch of his neck between his collar and his hairline.  
„Darlin‘, I-I possibly can’t... This looks hella expensive an‘ I’m not...“ Jesse swallowed and blinked the threatening tears away. „I can’t allow ya t‘ spend so much money on someone like me.“  
He gently set the box down on the table and grimaced at Lucy. „Beg yer pardon, Ma’am.“

Hanzo cleared his throat before Lucy could say anything and Jesse turned to him. His brows were drawn together and he looked furious. Sad at the same time.  
It made something tighten in Jesse’s chest and he reached for that strand of hair in Hanzo’s face that always slipped out of his hairstyles. Hanzo evaded the touch with closed eyes.  
„Jesse. I-“ His dark eyes fell on Lucy. „A moment, please?“  
„I’ll prepare some tea.“ With a soft smile she excused herself into her kitchen. The carpets swallowed her steps.  
Hanzo looked at Jesse’s knees and set his shoulders into a straight line. Jesse took his hat off and dropped it on the table, next to the limb-coffin.  
„Jesse. I want you to know that I consider you my closest companion. The closest I had in years. Maybe ever.“ His voice was quiet and Jesse nearly had to strain to catch what Hanzo was saying. „And I view it as a privilege to give you back what my family took from you, hoping to remedy myself at least in part. I know that you will never get an official apology and that there is no way I can take old pain and scars from you. But I can try my best to help you along the way back to home and I beg you to allow me this.“  
Hanzo looked at Jesse with a vulnerable expression on his face that threatened to break his heart.

„Darlin‘, I don’t know what to say.“ He swallowed a lump in his throat and leaned back against the couch. Stared at the wooden ceiling and ran a hand through his hair and beard. „No one’s ever done anythin‘ like that fer me. Ain’t used t‘ it an‘ I frankly don’t know how to accept somethin‘ like this as a gift. It was a nuisance to all the old fellas. Nothin‘ to be rewarded for and ya go ahead and make me this beauty.“ He pointed to the coffin with a shaking hand. „’S all a tad much right now.“  
Hanzo inhaled, ready to say something. Jesse quieted him with a soft touch to the wrist. „I am grateful, ya gotta believe that. I just... I thought I’d never get another arm, not anytime soon at least. An‘ now ya take me here and there ain’t even someone takin‘ measurements, there’s jus‘ this state of th‘ art thing here, ready fer me an‘ only fer me.“  
He inhaled and exhaled with a huff. „O, boy, ya gotta let me wrap my head ’round this fer a bit, okay, darlin‘?“  
Jesse tried an apologetic smile and felt it slip before it even started properly.

Hanzo frowned and looked at his own hands, carefully splayed over his kneecaps. The knuckles were white and his pulse was jumping in his throat. Visibly.  
Jesse leaned in and rested his shoulder along Hanzo’s for a moment. „Sorry.“  
„Don’t apologize. I thrust this upon you without considering your feelings on the matter. I should be the one to apologize to you, not the other way around.“ Hanzo’s voice sounded even thicker than normal.  
„Nah, darlin‘, don’t cry about ol‘ me. Ain’t worth a single of those tears.“ Jesse laughed softly and rubbed Hanzo’s shoulder.  
„I am not crying.“ Almost snotty. Cute.  
„Yeah, sorry.“ A throaty chuckle and Hanzo allowed himself a moment of weakness. Jesse revelled in the pressure of the regal brow against the folds of his serape and smiled tiredly at the prosthetic limb.  
A constricting fist was closed tightly around his heart and a jittery happiness bubbled in his stomach.  
He didn’t know what to do with either. It was true what he had said.

No one had ever gotten him a prosthetic because they had wanted to do something for him. It had always been because of ulterior motives.  
And then this small man came along, swooped Jesse off his feet with his proud shoulders and the disregard for danger that was apparently inborn. With his closed off heart and his walls and all that love he had to give behind them.  
With his beautiful, devastating, heartbreaking smile and his warm eyes.  
With his martyr-complex and his honour, so big that it seemed to break him with every step he took.  
And now this.  
This gesture, so simple and true, that it shattered Jesse.  
There was no way around it anymore. He had to call it by its name. This fletchling in his chest, this fluttering and stuttering in his throat and the sweat on his palm.

„Hanzo?“  
„Jesse?“ Hanzo’s voice was muffled by the serape and Jesse cupped his neck in his hand. It was cool, the pale skin as smooth as ever.  
„I need to tell ya somethin‘.“  
„I’m listening.“   
„I think I love ya.“ It was surprisingly easy to say what had weighed on Jesse for so long.  
This time he had the inkling of swooping curtains and fresh wind blowing into his life. Hanzo’s clothes rustled, birdwings again.  
Wide, shocked eyes met his. „Since when?“  
„New York, I guess.“ Jesse shrugged and smiled, melancholy already waving at him from the back of his mind. The tattoo on his side was tender and he sighed.  
„Since Santa Fe.“  
Jesse blinked. „Nah, New York. I said New York, darlin‘.“ He chuckled and gently rubbed his thumb over Hanzo’s neck.  
Who shook his head. „No, you misunderstood. It was Santa Fe for me.“  
Now the floor caved under Jesse and he had the feeling of falling forever and ever. No ground to reach. „For real?“ He sounded winded, almost choked.  
Hanzo only nodded honestly. Eyes clear.

„Gimme that limb there.“ Jesse pointed at the coffin and Hanzo knelt between table and couch to gently take the limb from its bed. He held it as if it were something unbelievably precious.  
Jesse held his left arm out and pushed his shirtsleeve higher.  
Hanzo put the limb on the couch and took the black bedding out of the box. It was the sleeve. Sublime in its softness.  
With steady hands, soft but calloused, Hanzo pulled the sleeve over Jesse’s stump. Breath stuck heavy in his throat and he felt his heart thump hole after hole in his chest. He would never forget the smell of tea and the softness of the carpets under his feet. The light on the table and the way Hanzo’s hair shimmered, black and silver in it.  
The dragon’s jaw gently stroked his arm and lifted the wolf’s jaw.  
It was momentarily uncomfortable, as it always was. Jesse inhaled, chest pressed tight and blinked tears away.  
„Jeez, always hate this.“ Hanzo gently touched his cheek and pressed his lips together.  
Jesse just smiled and shook his head softly. „Not that bad. I had worse.“   
„I’m sorry.“ Hanzo’s hand was warm in Jesse’s beard.  
Jesse lifted his left arm and carefully touched Hanzo’s hair. It was weird. The mental connection between his hand and him wasn’t there yet and it was definitely weird.  
„I should have told you.“  
„Shoulda told ya first.“ They looked at each other.

Hanzo laughed, looked down and then up again. His eyes shone brightly and Jesse felt all breath leave him.  
Lucy knocked on a doorframe and poked her head into the room. „Can I come in?“  
Hanzo stood up, turned around and Jesse saw that his neck was flushed red. Cute.  
„Yes. Of course.“ He sat down. Stood up again and cleared his throat.  
„Awww, darlin‘.“ Jesse chuckled and Hanzo sat down next to him. Lucy brought tea on a tray and her lopsided smile looked very bright. Jesse smiled back and took a sip of the warm, savoury tea.  
It was strong.  
Hanzo sighed into his cup and Lucy politely reached for Jesse’s arm and inspected the fit of it at the base.  
„Is it too tight?“  
„Nah, it’s good. I’m not used t‘ it at all, bu‘ I definitely had worse. Fits like a glove.“ Lucy mirrored his grin and Hanzo sipped tea with bright-red ears.  
Lucy gently prodded and poked at the new arm and asked questions in her soft, husky voice.  
After the can of tea they excused themselves and Lucy led them back to the door.  
Through the garden, out the gate and back into the waiting car.

Jesse opened the door with his new left hand and decided he liked it. It was easier to maneuvre than the old one had been and he had the Jaw only for a few hours now.  
The Jaw. A good name for it.  
With a smile he closed the door and they took off.  
Hanzo carefully took Jesse’s hand on the passenger bench and rubbed a circle into the back of it. Jesse retaliated with a kiss to the back of Hanzo’s hand.

 

Later, after dinner, Hanzo took a shower and brushed his wet hair over one shoulder, a towel over the white yukata he had pulled on.   
He stepped into his room and was met with a throaty hum from his bed. Jesse was singing. Socked feet over the covers and bare arms crossed under his head. His wide lips were stretched into a smile, warm Spanish like a cloud of sunshine around his head.  
Hanzo sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed his legs. His yukata soft over his thighs and the brush a comforting rhythm in his hair.  
Jesse switched songs to sing along to the beat of it and Hanzo smiled privately at his floor.  
The last pull of the brush through his hair and the last verse of Jesse’s song let the room slip into a soft silence.  
Only the lamp on the bedside table burned low, casting a warm light over the bed and the folding screen. Hanzo braided his hair and dropped his towel to the floor. He slipped under the covers and Jesse gave him a shoulder to lean against.  
For another hour or two they sat and read. Hanzo a book, glasses on his nose and Jesse read Hanzo’s face. The smile wouldn’t leave it.  
When Hanzo set his book aside and his glasses atop he leaned over and turned the light off. Jesse pressed a kiss to his temple and Hanzo let his brow rest against the strong shoulder.  
Sun’s smell and the warmth unique to Jesse lulled him to sleep fast.

 

„This is the last one.“ Another pinprick of pain. „Now you are a dragon, American.“  
Jesse stretched his arms over his head and groaned. „Can I walk normally with this?“  
The old man laughed his silent laugh. „Can you fly?“  
„Nah, ain’t that good a dragon.“  
„So you walk.“ A wrinkly hand on his thigh and the old man went to wash his hands. Jesse sighed and swung his legs over the side of the table.  
Carefully he set his feet on the floor and stood.  
„Huh. I remember it hurtin‘ more.“  
„Then walk.“ The old man dried his hands on a towel and smiled. Jesse laughed and made a step into the room.  
It hurt, yeah, but the time in the cellar, he had been barely seventeen, and cruel hands had held him down, drilling ink under his skin with laserlike precision.  
Walking had been out of the question for some time after that.  
This here though. This here was like walking on clouds in comparison.

Every careful step towards the door made it easier. Then he walked back to the table and pulled his boots back on. Shrugged his jacket on, the serape over it and bowed deeply to the old man.  
„Thank you, for yer hard work.“ Jesse grinned and the old man bowed back to him.  
„You are welcome.“  
At the door they bowed to each other again and Jesse stepped into the cold. He walked a bit stiffly, setting his left foot on the ground a bit more gingerly than normal.  
But after the walk to the café where he had Hanzo wait he walked as good as normal.  
„Hey, darlin‘.“ Jesse put his new left on Hanzo’s shoulder and smiled at him, a broad smile, warm and open. The one Hanzo liked so much.  
„Hello, Jesse.“ Hanzo leaned into the touch and watched Jesse walk around the small table with hawk eyes. A cup of coffee was already waiting for him, sugar and milk, like he always took it.  
„How was it?“  
„Good. Didn’t hurt at all, jus‘ a wee bit of pokes an‘ such. Nothin‘ to worry about at all, darlin‘.“ Jesse shrugged and Hanzo was certainly unimpressed. A sip of tea to show it.  
„Bu‘! I gotta have some help with tendin‘ to the small one and the big one. A dragon to lick my wounds, so to say.“  
Hanzo blushed and tried to hide it behind his cup. Jesse aligned their ankles under the table and smiled his lewdest, most charming smile.  
„I’m disabled, ya know.“ He held his left hand up and wriggled his fingers with a miserable expression. That didn’t hold for long.

Hanzo laughed along, gave Jesse’s shin a good kick and indicated the coffee with a poke. „Drink up and a dragon will maybe lick your wounds in time.“  
Now it was Jesse’s time to blush and sputter a bit. „Now, darlin‘...“  
„Not now. I said later. Listen better.“ Hanzo put a finger on the table and Jesse had the feeling that the situation was taking a turn for the erotic.  
It made him sweat, his throat dried with every breath.  
„Sorry. Sorry, dear.“ With a very still hand Jesse drank his coffee and adjusted his cup on the saucer afterwards.  
Hanzo looked at him expectantly, chin lifted slightly and hands on the table. Their ankles still pressed together and Jesse forever wanted western-style tables to sit at with Hanzo.  
„I’m ready to go, darlin‘.“  
„Good.“ Hanzo stood and immediately started walking to the door. Jesse hurried to follow.

Outside they slipped into one of the dark cars again. Jesse was starting to wonder if there was a whole company that solely produced cars for the Shimada family.  
He tried to reach for Hanzo’s hand to press a kiss to it, but Hanzo pulled it into his lap, checked his phone and looked out of the window.  
All very natural. All very put-upon.  
Again the air got thick and hot with simple and straight-forward sex.  
Jesse crossed his legs and cleared his throat awkwardly. Time trickled slow like honey through the car.  
His legs were weak when he got out of the car and the roof of it had just the right height to use as a brace.  
Gingerly he made a step and Hanzo looked at him from the other side of the car. Hawk-eyes and a small smile. As if he were proud of being responsible (at least in a way) for Jesse’s pain.  
„Come.“ A sly grin and Hanzo was inside the house before Jesse had even collected himself enough to follow.

It went on like that and by the time Jesse was finally in their room (Hanzo’s room, really), Hanzo had already dressed into a dream of midnight-blue silk. A yukata embroidered with coiling dragons and blossoms, sleeves showing just the barest hint of his wrists, pulse blue under the pale skin.  
Jesse swallowed and closed the door in his back. His hat went on the small table by the door and he opened another button on his flannel.  
Hanzo sat at his desk, reading a letter, his glasses glinted in the light of his lamp and Jesse inhaled carefully.  
He didn’t want to disturb the erotic secrecy of being able to see the long line of Hanzo’s throat in the collar of his yukata and the elegant curves of his wrists in his sleeves. Along with the disobeyeing strand of hair over his forehead and the strict ponytail there was a constructed sense of order that Jesse wanted to disrupt with a well-placed kiss to the delicate spot just below Hanzo’s ear.  
He made a soft step into the room and Hanzo looked up at him. A smile ghosted around his eyes and Jesse couldn’t help but smile back.  
„I thought you had maybe lost your way.“

„Jus‘ was takin‘ my time. Ain’t no place t‘ be t’night, so I jus‘ ambled on my way to you. Was preoccupied.“ His grin turned sly. „Had some thoughts.“  
Hanzo laughed softly, shook his head and took his glasses off. The letter gently stretched over the desk and Hanzo rose.  
The air crackled. Jesse licked his lips and moved across the room to stand on the other side of the desk.  
„What did you think about, Jesse?“  
Outside the wind curled around the corners of the garden and played with a chime somewhere.  
„Some things.“ His throat was drying rapidly. A dry riverbed aching for rain, clouds already towering on the horizon.  
Hanzo was the bolt of lightning illuminating sheets of rain in the distance. Jesse licked his lips and felt his heart stutter as Hanzo’s eyes followed the wet slip of his tongue.  
Then the other way around and Hanzo tilted his head, cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat and looked straight at Jesse.

„Jesse, I want to sleep with you.“

A sputter, a laugh and no air left to breathe.  
„Yeah, hell, darlin‘. Yeah. I’ve wanted this for years.“ Jesse smiled nervously, sweat glueing his shirt to his back.  
Hanzo laughed softly and rubbed his own beard. „Years?“  
„Felt like years.“  
„You dimwit.“ Endearing, fond, exasperated. Hanzo’s tone was thick and sweet like coughsyrup and Jesse loved the taste.  
„Didn’t ya call me smart not that long ago?“  
„You must have misheard me.“ Sparkling brown eyes and a handsome smile on those pretty lips.  
Jesse shifted and lit himself a cigarillo, uncertain how to proceed now.  
When he looked up from the calming gleam of the ember Hanzo was standing at his side and carefully reached for his face.  
With gentle, cool fingers he touched Jesse’s lips, right where the cigarillo dented them. A shuddery breath left Jesse and the smoke engulfed them both.  
„I have wanted to do that since I saw you first.“ Hanzo smiled privately. „Your lips were nearly the first thing that caught my eye.“  
„What was the first thing?“  
„That hat.“ A smirk and a playful ruffle of Jesse’s hat-tousled hair. „It is not to be overlooked.“

Jesse grinned and looped his arms around Hanzo’s waist. „First thing I noticed about you was how rich ya are. Tailored suit an‘ shoes an‘ all. Then how pretty ya lips looked when they were wet.“  
„Naughty boy.“ Hanzo plucked the cigarillo from Jesse’s mouth, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Chaste and tender.  
Jesse smiled against Hanzo’s lips. „Yeah.“  
A moment of heartbeats and sharing breath. Then: „I needa shower, darlin‘. ‘m sweaty.“ An apologetic laugh and Hanzo gave Jesse free.  
„I will be right here.“  
„Aw, ya ain’t gotta stand around here and wait fer me. Ya can go lie down or sit and read or whatever.“ Jesse grinned, gave Hanzo a quick peck to the lips and hurried into the adjoining bathroom.  
Before he closed the door he heard Hanzo say something in Japanese. It sounded nothing like a sharp-tongued remark, so Jesse simply closed the door and undressed.

Hot water beat against his brow and shoulders and he ran a hand through his shaggy, overgrown beard.  
With a grin he foamed and rinsed himself, turned the water off and towelled most of his skin dry. Then Jesse carefully readjusted his left arm and picked his razor and shaving foam up. A bit of shaving foam around the contours and some into the thicker parts of his beard, to ease trimming.  
Then Jesse picked the razor up with his left hand (old habits die hard) and put his beard back into shape. The towel was very soft on his sensitized skin and Hanzo’s aftershave stung just the right amount.  
The half-fogged mirror showed him nothing as smart as Hanzo’s modelled beard, but it was the cleanest he had looked since leaving Santa Fe.  
With a deep inhale Jesse dropped the towel around his waist and opened the door to the bedroom.

Hanzo had turned most of the light off. Only the low lamps by the bed burned, casting a soft glow over the cream sheets and Hanzo’s glossy hair.  
The blanket was pulled up to his waist and Jesse drank the sight of his bare chest like a man dying of thirst.  
„Hey, honey.“ His voice was raw with unblanketed desire.  
Hanzo looked up from his book and took his glasses off, silver frame glinting in the light. His dark eyes narrowed and then widened. „Jesse.“  
Felt himself blush under the wide-eyed, hot scrutiny. There was something unashamed in the way Hanzo looked at him when he was naked, that never failed to arouse Jesse.  
„Come closer.“ The book went on the nightstand and Hanzo turned the corner of the blanket, so that Jesse could slide into bed next to him.  
Soundless steps on the warm floor and then Jesse stood right by the bed.  
Hanzo looked up at him and smiled. „You shaved.“  
„Yeah.“  
„You look like you did in Santa Fe.“ Hanzo’s eyes followed the line of Jesse’s chest.  
A few scars had come into the mix since leaving Santa Fe. „Except for this.“

And with cool fingers did he touch the tattoo curling around Jesse’s right hip, over part of his backside and up and down his side.   
„Yeah.“ A smile coloured the word.  
Hanzo oozed pride.  
„Show me the other one, Jesse.“ The blanket was pushed further over the mattress and finally did it dip under Jesse’s weight.  
A foot was placed in Hanzo’s lap and he looked at the brown skin intently. Large, heavy, connected to a very hairy leg. A gentle prod and Jesse tilted his sole into the light.  
Black dragon-heads eternally chasing each other, devouring tails, in a circle. A black ring around them. Hanzo followed the details with his finger and smiled.  
There was nothing left of the old, faded skull on Jesse’s foot.  
„Ya like’em?“  
A grin and Hanzo pulled Jesse in at the shoulders. Growled into his ear. „Very.“

The shiver rolling Jesse’s shoulders under Hanzo’s hands was delightful for them both. They came together in a kiss and Hanzo pulled Jesse down into the myriad pillows. His hand cupped the ink on Jesse’s hip and he found the scar below.  
The angry red of the Oni marching on a cloud, club spiked with sharp metal, would forever hide the ugly shape of the burn, but never the feeling of it against Hanzo’s palm.  
„Woah there, sweetheart.“ Jesse’s voice rumbled in his chest and his breath was hot on the strong curve of Hanzo’s shoulder.  
„You like this?“ Just barely a question.  
„Very.“ More a groan than a growl and Hanzo thumbed the hipbone with a smirk.  
Jesse leaned his forehead against Hanzo’s collarbone and pressed open-mouthed, breathy kisses down to the dip between thick pectorals.  
The fingers on his hip tightened almost painfully and Jesse hissed against a pink nipple, making Hanzo jerk under his weight.  
„Jesse.“ A hand shot up into the wet hair and Hanzo dragged Jesse’s hot mouth down over his left nipple. The freshly shaved beard was softer than ever before and Hanzo’s sensitive skin still pulled tight under the scruff.  
He growled and bucked against the heavy weight atop him. The soft blanket added wonderful friction to the hard shape of Jesse’s thigh against Hanzo’s growing erection.  
Heat gathered under the sheets and he moaned weakly, kicking against them.

Jesse rolled Hanzo’s hard nipple against his teeth and dragged the blanket down to the foot of the bed. They both had to gasp for breath when hot skin finally slicked over hot skin.  
„God, sweetheart, yer killin‘ me. Yer so beautiful like this.“ With a shaking right hand Jesse cupped Hanzo’s cheek and kissed him tenderly on the plush lips.  
Hanzo arched up against him and licked hungrily into his mouth, bit at his lips and fisted both hands in Jesse’s hair. His legs wrapped around Jesse’s and with another buck of his hips he rolled them around in the mountain of pillows.  
Jesse laughed into Hanzo’s mouth and rolled his wide hips against Hanzo’s. Their erections dragged against each other and hands gripped bruise-tight at shoulders and hips.  
Jesse turned his head into the pillows and caught his breath in a cloud of Hanzo’s musky scent. When he looked back at the handsome face looming over him, the dark hair fanned around them both and Jesse smiled breathlessly.  
Hanzo gently touched Jesse’s wide lips.

„Jesse, may I take you tonight?“ His voice was husky, raw with need and his eyes darker than ever before.  
Jesse gasped against Hanzo’s fingers and tears tirckled out of the corners of his eyes. It was the first time someone had asked.  
He laughed faintly and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s slim waist. Closed his eyes and smiled. „Yeah. Yeah, you may, honey.“  
Hanzo kissed the side of Jesse’s neck, just over the pulse. „Thank you.“ He took Jesse’s wet face in both hands and kissed him on the mouth. „Please just wait a moment.“  
„Okay.“ He opened his eyes again, looked at Hanzo, smiled and dropped his arms on the soft mattress. „Gonna be right here.“  
Hanzo slid down the muscular body and pressed haphazard kissed to the hot skin here and there. Then he slinked into the bathroom and picked the bottle of lube out of the closet and a package of condoms.  
He looked at himself in the mirror and had to smile. His cheeks were flushed, his lips wet and plush and his hair already mussed. His left pectoral and nipple still stung from Jesse’s treatment.  
Hanzo carefully wiped a palm over it and shivered. His erection pulsed and Hanzo hurried back into his bedroom.

Jesse shivered and sat half up, sank back into the pillows and laughed weakly. Nervously.  
Hanzo sighed, frushed his hair over one shoulder. With careful steps he walked over to his bed and knelt down on one corner.  
„Are you sure you are alright with this?“ He gingerly stroked Jesse’s leg and pressed a kiss to his knee.  
Jesse stroked the back of Hanzo’s head with his flesh palm and sat up. He got Hanzo to look at him with a few careful „Heys“.  
„’M pretty sure, darlin‘.“ His smile was wide and beautiful and Hanzo kissed it with fervor.  
„Lie back for me.“ Desire was thick in his voice and Jesse looked dashing, spread out against pillows and sheets, skin deliciously flushed and hard cock resting against his hip.  
Hanzo opened Jesse’s legs wider with a nudge of his hand to the inside of his knee. Jesse fisted his hands into the sheets and opened wide for Hanzo.  
His chest and neck were flushed a deep red. Hanzo dragged a hand over the thick, hairy chest and down, through the trail of hair leading to Jesse’s hot cock. He rubbed a thumb over the exposed tip and Jesse whined at the unexpected contact. His whole body shivered delicately and Hanzo rubbed his warm thigh.  
It was hairy, like the rest of him.

„Darlin‘ yer killin‘ me.“ Jesse sounded exhausted already and Hanzo smiled up at him.  
„I hope not.“  
With smart fingers he opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers.  
Meanwhile he rubbed his cheek against the inside of Jesse’s leg, teasing him with his beard.   
„This is going to be a little bit cold.“ Hanzo paused and rubbed Jesse’s knee. „And possibly uncomfortable.“  
Jesse chuckled and bend his legs at the knee. „Jus‘ go for it, darlin‘. Can’t be more uncomfy than gettin‘ shot.“   
Hanzo carefully rubbed around the rim of Jesse’s anus and massaged lube into the tender skin.  
Jesse tensed and sweated and cursed vividly. Hanzo took his cock into his free hand and gently pumped it, making Jesse whine in the back of his throat. He was already drenched with sweat and Hanzo kissed the tip of his flushed cock.  
Jesse groaned, lifted his hips and the first digit of Hanzo’s middle finger slid into his body. One of the thousand pillows muffled Jesse’s wet moan.  
Hanzo massaged the tight muscle from the inside and urged Jesse on with gentle kisses to his cock and inner thighs.  
Jesse slung one of his heavy legs over Hanzo’s broad shoulder and tried to arch into his mouth and buck against his hand at the same time.

„Hanzo, love, sweetheart, please“, a gasp for breath, „p-please, I-I need-“ Jesse shivered, whined and clutched at the sheets with both hands.  
Hanzo looked up at his face and saw a beautiful picture of bone-deep bliss. „What do you need, Jesse?“  
Jesse gulped, pressed his face into the pillows and shook around Hanzo’s finger. „More.“ It was broken, ashamed and watery. Rough and needy.  
„Anything for you.“ Hanzo kissed his thigh again and carefully slipped a second finger into Jesse, alongside the first.  
It made Jesse arch off the bed and gasp for breath.  
Hanzo scissored his fingers inside the loosening ring of muscle and Jesse ripped the sheets under a howl of pleasure.  
„Hanzo!“  
His name had never sounded quite so pleasing before.

The silken heat inside of Jesse’s tight-wrung body made Hanzo shiver with desire along with his careful thrusts into it.  
„Just a bit longer.“ Jesse whimpered and Hanzo rubbed the pulsing vein at the underside of his cock. Bitter precum was leaking down the shaft and Hanzo kissed it away over the sot skin of Jesse’s ballsac.  
A sob tore out of the barrel chest heaving with harsh breaths. Hanzo rubbed his cheek along Jesse’s thigh and gently pulled his fingers out of the loosened entrance.  
With soft hands he put Jesse’s leg back on the mattress and put a piillow into the small of his back. He rubbed Jesse’s cheek with a thumb, stroked his beard and then rolled a condom over his own aching cock.  
„Are you okay?“

Jesse, tears spilling over his cheeks, lips red, chest heaving, nodded weakly and reached for Hanzo with shaking hands. „Please, I needcha.“  
Hanzo knelt between Jesse’s shaking, splayed thighs and felt his heart grow in size. He aligned himself with Jesse’s puckering entrance and bent down to kiss him.  
A tender „I love you“ eased the way into the warm embrace of Jesse’s whole body.  
A sigh left Jesse and he shivered apart in Hanzo’s sweaty arms.  
One hot and one cold hand held on to Hanzo’s shoulders and strong legs kept Hanzo so close to Jesse that every thrust was more a careful rocking, a bucking of hips in a tender rhythm that made Jesse moan into the side of Hanzo’s neck.  
Hanzo groaned against the crown of Jesse’s sweaty head and rolled his hips, hardly able to keep up the slow rhythm.  
Jesse mumbled something, eased the hold around Hanzo and stretched languidly against the torn, soaked sheets.  
„What did you say?“ Hanzo closed his eyes, shivered and stilled his hips. He was aching to pound into Jesse with abandon and make him shout his name again. He wanted to mark him in the most primal way possible.  
Jesse swallowed, gasped, smoothed shaking hands down Hanzo’s sides and laughed. „Harder, love.“  
Black eyes bore into Jesse’s bright ones and Hanzo inhaled shakily. „Sure?“  
„Definitely.“ An easy grin and a ripple shaking the dragonskin. Then Hanzo leaned back and pulled Jesse into his lap. The long stretch of brown skin made him hungry for more.  
Jesse’s hands found hold in the pillows and he bit his lips with a grin. „C’mon.“  
Then Hanzo took the reigns and grabbed both of Jesse’s thick legs. He pulled out almost entirely and held Jesse’s gaze with a smirk.  
„Ready?“  
Jesse nodded sloppily and shivered faintly.

Hanzo rode home in a single thrust and Jesse howled.  
It was divine.  
His whole body burned with bliss and Hanzo moaned his name with every other powerful thrust. Jesse tried to meet them and failed gloriously.  
His mind was fogged with pleasure, his hands fisted in the pillows, his toes curled, his back arched off the bed and his throat was raw with the mantra of Hanzo’s name on his wet lips.  
Hanzo was in no way in any better state. He couldn’t think beyond the next soulshaking thrust and the next deep, vibrating moan that sharpened the edge of his pleasure into a fine point.  
Jesse shivered and shook under Hanzo’s hot hands and Hanzo was tortured by the liquid heat enveloping him. There was no way he would hold out much longer.  
Not with the delicious sounds every movement tickled out of Jesse.  
„Jesse, I’m close.“  
A shaky nod, a moan and Jesse managed to grab Hanzo’s sweatslick shoulder with a shaking hand. „M-me too.“ He threw his head back under another thrust and sobbed again.  
Hanzo leaned over Jesse, pressed their foreheads together and stroked his wet cheek.  
„Together?“  
„Forever, darlin‘.“ A laugh.  
They kissed and Hanzo angled his next thrust perfectly. Jesse whimpered, shook and fell apart under the next thrust. Hanzo’s name one sob more that was the final drag of the hone.  
He spilled with a rumbling groan and collapsed on Jesse’s broad chest.  
A shiver wrecked them both.

Jesse moaned, wiped the tears from his face and hugged Hanzo close to his heart. A sloppy kiss to his brow and Hanzo carefully pulled out.  
He knotted the condom and slipped out of the bed.  
„I’ll be back in a moment.“ He kissed Jesse on the wet mouth and walked into the bathroom on shaky legs.  
The soiled condom went into the bin and Hanzo washed his face at the sink. A soft towel to wipe Jesse down.  
With quick, soft steps Hanzo slid into bed next to Jesse again and kissed his tired face. He looked completely blissed out.  
„You look handsome like this.“ Hanzo smiled and wiped the soft towel over Jesse’s sweatsoaked skin and his sticky stomach.  
Jesse hummed warmly and stretched against the soft bed. „Love ya too, hon‘.“  
Hanzo chuckled and stretched out along Jesse’s hot skin.

He yawned against the wide shoulder and toed for the sheets. Jesse reached them with his toes and tugged the blankets over them both.  
„We prolly woke up lotsa people with how loud ya made me come.“  
Hanzo turned the light off and pressed a kiss to Jesse’s temple.  
„Good. Now they know that you are mine and mine alone.“  
„Aw, ya make me blush, Hanzo.“ Jesse laughed shy and wrapped Hanzo up in his arms. „Can’t wait t‘ take ya back home with me, really.“  
Hanzo sighed and relaxed in the embrace. „Yes.“

A few weeks back he couldn‘t have gotten back to Japan quick enough and now he wanted to get back to America.  
Back to the slanted light of Santa Fe and the snowy winds of New York City.  
Back to the land of dreams and possibilites.  
Back to the land that had brought him the red oni in his grasp.  
Back to the land where he had grown into the skin of the blue dragon stretching over him.  
„We’ll go back soon.“

Jesse hummed and sleep seeped into the cracks between his eyes.   
Hanzo nuzzled against the warm chest and fell asleep not much later.


End file.
